


Intelligent Design

by thebanglowhore (firemoth_007)



Series: BangLo's Rehab [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/thebanglowhore
Summary: Yongguk's intellidroid seems to hate Himchan





	Intelligent Design

**0745h**

 

 **InstaScan report:** Human intruder  arrived in master's living quarters.

 

 **Name** : Kim Himchan

 **Age** :23

 **Height** :  180cm

 **Weight** : 69kg

 **Orientation** : Gay

 **Net worth:**   $45,800,000

 **Relationship to master:** undefined.

 

 **Course of action:** punch intruder [ENTER]

 

_**Master orders intellidroid Zel016 to stop current action._

 

_"I'm sorry Himchan, he isn't really used to other people."_

 

_"This is the fourth time your i-droid has attacked me. I am beginning to think he doesn’t like me that much."_

 

_"Don't be silly. Zelo is programmed with intelligent human emotions. You haven't insulted him or done anything to piss him off. I'm sure he is just being protective… right Zelo?"_

 

nod [ENTER]

 

_"Intelligent my ass. I bet it's intelligently plotting my death right now."_

 

**1245h**

**Location** : living area

 

 **InstaScan report:** Human Kim Himchan crouched on top of master, mouth latched on master's left common carotid artery.  Master is making pained sounds.

 

 **Course of action:** pull intruder away [ENTER] right hook punch [ENTER] throw out the abode [ENTER] lock door [END ACTION]

 

_"The heck is that all about?"_

 

 **Recite** : "Code2: Protect master from intruders."

 

_"He wasn’t hurting me. He was…. Nevermind."_

 

 **InstaScan report:** Master retreats to sleeping quarters.

 

 **Course of action:** prepare milk and cookies bring to master's sleeping quarters [ENTER]

 **Recite** : "Master Yongguk, I brought your milk."

 

 **InstaScan report:** Master looks discomforted, above normal heart rate, sweating, letting out pained sounds, lower body exposed.

 

 **Intellidroid internal data report:** increased unit temperature, sensor lens zoom malfunction, mid section internal functions overdrive.

 

_"Shit! Zelo… get out."_

 

 **Query** : "Is master in pain? Should I call the medics?"

 

 **Course of action:** sit beside the bed  [ENTER] check for master's vital signs [ENTER]

 

_"Zelo get your hands off me… this is…"_

 

 **Query** : "Does it hurt here, master?"

 

 **Course of action:** check inflamed area [ENTER]

 

_"Ahh… Zelo get out. Don't… "_

 

 **InstaScan report:** Master makes low sounds when inflamed area is touched.

  
 **SmartScan report:** increased blood flow, increased oxytoxin level, increased endorphin level

 

 **Course of action:** continue to touch inflamed area [ENTER] increase speed [ENTER]

 

_"Zelo… I'm… Ahhh….."_

 

 **InstaScan report:** white viscous fluid ejected by inflamed area.

 

 **Query:** "Master?"


End file.
